


【218宽】三人世界

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 如题threesome预警，含同时。
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 13





	【218宽】三人世界

李硕珉讨厌这样。

讨厌这种冷战永远只有自己知道的情况。

明明敏感如夫胜宽对谁都能及时地感知到情绪的变化，再给以最亲切的关照问候，怎么偏偏到了自己这里就变得这么迟钝。

本该是心情愉悦地，被和煦的清晨阳光照在脸上温柔叫醒的早晨，李硕珉一睁眼就只看到夫胜宽背对自己的样子。

两个同龄的弟弟为什么永远看起来都是那么亲密，有那么多话好说，你们两个不是号称性格不合来着吗，怎么夫胜宽你连睡觉都要脸朝向崔韩率睡呢，你真的就这么喜欢崔韩率？

还有崔韩率，一边嘴上说着胜宽怎么这么唠叨，一遍一遍叫你吃维他命，一边又偷笑着把口袋里的小药盒炫耀一样地摆出来放在工作台？

就连无数个这样的清晨一样，在手机的震动里我独自醒来，看到的只有胜宽背对我睡着的样子，然后不得不因为公司上班打卡的规则而匆忙起床，还要给这两个没良心的小崽子做好早饭再出门。

自由职业者真好啊。

打卡社畜真的惨。

李硕珉枕着手侧躺着盯着夫胜宽的发尾发呆，想要伸手摸摸他柔软的发丝，又怕弄醒他。

怎么能连翘起来的头发都那么可爱。

怎么能连耳朵边上的三颗痣都那么可爱。

他很喜欢夫胜宽金发时候的样子，漂到九度的白金色头发下圆嘟嘟的苹果肌，整个人看起来像汁水丰盈的夹心软糖，咬一口就会刺破外面的胶质，流出甜丝丝的夹心。

过度褪色的头发摸上去有一种扎扎的手感，把原来细软的发质变得毛燥粗糙起来，但这也是没什么耐心好好打理头发的夫胜宽愿意在浴缸里躺个半个小时，把自己的头毛交给李硕珉去折腾的原因。李硕珉耐心又细致，又是护发素又是发膜的，让这半个小时变成了李硕珉和夫胜宽珍贵的相处时光。

可惜半个月之前同一天生日的弟弟摸着小熊软糖的耳垂说，有点想念黑发顺毛的胜宽哎，于是当李硕珉晚上再回到家的时候，他的小熊软糖就已经染回了乖巧的样子。

就像这宽度足够的大床上，在三个人的世界里，98年生的密友爱人总是相对而睡，而他李硕珉，和睡在中间的夫胜宽，总是莫名地被割开一小段距离。

听说猫咪喜欢凑在体温高的人身旁，不知道是不是也是因为这个原因，在李硕珉眼里夫胜宽更习惯于亲密地挽着崔韩率的手臂，摆弄他的耳朵。

/  
夜幕降下的时候崔韩率和夫胜宽在客厅做爱，没拉窗帘，也没开灯，就着一点朦胧的月色，和别人家的烟火气，在沙发上进行最原始的结合。

李硕珉开门回家的时候见到的就是这样一幕。

他的小熊软糖被漂亮的混血儿弟弟扣着双手压在头顶，柔软而有弹性地包裹住崔韩率硬挺的欲望，塌着腰用下面的甬道将崔韩率的性器吞吞吐吐，自己粉嫩的小东西也颤颤巍巍地支楞着，然后随着撞击晃晃悠悠。

韩率那孩子总是爱看胜宽背面对他的样子，还要转过头来接吻，像刚学会撕咬的小兽一样把甜儿的嘴唇咬到嫣红，因为痛楚或是快感流下眼泪来，扭着身体求他慢点儿或快点儿——哦对相比喊胜宽，李硕珉做爱的时候更愿意喊夫胜宽的小名，甜儿甜儿，好像只有这时候小熊猫才是他一个人的小熊软糖。

这种时候李硕珉总是会心疼，明知道流泪和痉挛也多半是快感和高潮的副产物，但他还是舍不得他的小熊软糖被这样用力地撕破外壳流出里面的甜蜜。

李硕珉脱下外衣挂进玄关处的衣柜，循着呻吟声找去，就看到夫胜宽弓着身子紧紧抓着沙发布料的样子，听到他进门的声音，挣扎地在最后剧烈的撞击里抬起头，露出通红的双眼。一股股白色粘稠从颤抖着的身体里被射出，从李硕珉的角度看过去，夫胜宽仍在射精后的抖动中未平息下来，顺着还精神着的粉嫩性器看到囊袋后面流下来的白浊。

“韩率，你又不戴套…” 拿这个任性的弟弟没办法，李硕珉的语气有些埋怨。

夫胜宽直起身子，拽着李硕珉的皮带扣让他过来，一头埋进还带着室外凉气的哥哥怀里，跪在沙发的边缘仰头亲了他一口，“哥不要生气嘛，是我跟韩率说的，今天的话，不戴套也没关系。”

刚被情欲的释放从头到尾浇灌过的小花此刻看起来更像一只寻找下一个目标的猫妖，泛着粉色的身体黏糊糊贴上去，隐形的猫尾踩着点儿地摆来摇去，时不时地用尾巴尖儿软软的蹭上李硕珉的裤腿，色色地抓着李硕珉修长的手指舔他指腹。

崔韩率倚靠在沙发上还在上下撸动着延长快感，“胜宽说他今天是我们两个的生日礼物啊。”

“哥总是什么都不问就怪我。” 崔韩率的长睫毛像是整个张开的扇子，从李硕珉的角度看过去应该会在泛红的脸颊上投射下好看的阴影。

可惜李硕珉已经被揪着亲吻，没空理会崔韩率的怨气，“胜宽等等，哥还没洗澡。” 李硕珉把纠缠上来的夫胜宽拽开，再给一个头顶上的吻安抚。

“我帮哥哥洗。” 夫胜宽还嘟着嘴巴抬头勾着李硕珉的脖子，“一起去浴室吧。”

“你不是刚做完，很累吧，歇会儿。” 李硕珉疼爱地吻着夫胜宽的额发，一手捧着他的脸颊，宠爱地捏了捏好不容易养回来一点的脸颊肉。

“让胜宽歇会儿的意思是，哥哥先来和我做吧，”崔韩率起身挽上李硕珉的手臂，“哥平常总是不爱同我做。”

李硕珉和崔韩率的风格截然不同，他更爱面对面的姿势，把夫胜宽抱到腿上坐着，别看他脸上看起来圆嘟嘟的，手臂小腿都细的可怜没有几两肉，就算抱过来坐着也完全感觉不到沉。

有时候就只脱掉裤子，甚至连裤子也不完全脱掉，像是急匆匆地一样，只打开拉链就让他坐下来，吞进去。还要穿着上衣，最好是衬衫，长度会微微遮住夫胜宽颇有些肉感的大腿根部和浑圆的屁股，骑在他的坚硬上，上上下下随着穴肉的吞吐，隐隐约约暴露出来。

有一次抓到胜宽在家里偷穿他的白衬衫，打开衣帽间的门发现他穿着白色短袜踩在地上，身上是明显不合身的大上一号的衬衫，露出大腿最细的部分和整条纤细匀称的小腿，纽扣也因为急急忙忙做的坏事而系得歪歪扭扭。

偷穿大人的衣服的小孩子自然免不了屁股遭殃，被抱在李硕珉腿上，被上下顶弄刺激的呻吟声断断续续，李硕珉一手掐着夫胜宽的臀肉摆着胯挺动，这个姿势本来就最容易戳到最深处，进到进无可进，被托着臀肉抛起再重重结合。另一只手伸出修长的手指在夫胜宽嘴唇上摩挲，再将食指塞进他嘟起来的小嘴，进进出出地模仿着口交抽插的样子，带出来汁水淋漓弄脏他的下巴。

吻着他的唇，再一字一顿地问他最爱韩率还是自己——是在一起这么多年来从不疲乏从不缺席的问题。挤出一个字就使劲向着甬道深处操干一下，夫胜宽呜咽着贴着李硕珉的耳朵偷偷说，最喜欢哥哥，哥哥的眼睛，哥哥的鼻子，哥哥的嘴唇，哥哥的味道。

哥哥把我全部都染上你的味道，然后让崔韩率那个家伙嫉妒去吧。

趴在李硕珉耳边这么说着的夫胜宽像一只设下的陷阱得逞的猫，摇晃着尾巴等待奖赏。

或者是平躺着的姿势，上半身贴得很近像是拥抱一样，贴着侧脸慢慢厮磨，听细细密密的呻吟声。夫胜宽的声音里会带些沙哑，呻吟里掺杂着喊李硕珉的名字，有时候喊名字有时候叫哥哥，像忧伤的小鸟悲伤地吟唱，快要到达顶峰的时候再一下子吻住他的嘴，把所有高潮带来的声音都封住，通通吞咽，只留下被过度快感和爱意淹没的眼泪。

夫胜宽本来就爱哭，一不小心就掉眼泪，看爱情电影也会哭，喂流浪的猫猫狗狗也会哭，床上更是泪腺敏感，干得狠了自然要哭，一边喊着哥哥操我一边抽抽搭搭，温柔缓慢地顶弄磨蹭也要哭，眼泪把睫毛染的湿漉漉，含着他的嘴唇不放还要含含糊糊地说着好爱哥哥呀。

崔韩率拧开浴缸上的热水开关，摸了摸水温合适后，转头给李硕珉解上衣扣子，白衬衫的扣子一颗颗解开，手指尖不停擦过李硕珉的胸口，也不抬头，就一直垂着头安静呆着，浴室里除了哗哗的水声以外就剩下两个人的呼吸声。

崔韩率先前和夫胜宽做的时候早就脱的一丝不挂，垂着软乎乎的趴在修剪地短而整齐的毛发丛间，而李硕珉还完完整整地穿着衣服，试着开口打破安静，“韩率你不用进来陪我洗澡的。”

解扣子的手顿了一下，崔韩率抬头笑了一下，“有时候我真希望哥也能像爱胜宽那样爱我。”

同月同日生的李硕珉和崔韩率两个人身高相仿，面对面贴近的说话时，连呼吸都会准确地喷在对方的唇齿之间。

“韩率又在胡思乱想了，” 李硕珉捧过崔韩率的脸亲了一下，“当初我们三个人决定要在一起生活，不就是因为是彼此相爱的关系吗，没办法放弃任何一个人，像是手心手背的肉一样，割破哪边都一样痛。”

浴缸的水还在哗哗的放着，没人说话的时候浴室里就回荡着水声。

“那哥今天先和我做”

“你看，你犹豫了”

“哥哥总是把力气都留给胜宽，和胜宽做的时候温柔又细致”

“我和你仅有的几次，不都是我像这样提出来的吗”

“哥哥对我还从来都是做的简单粗暴”

“我今天也过生日啊，我也想要生日礼物。”

崔韩率蹲下身子，赌气一样地脱下李硕珉的西服裤子，黑色的内裤包裹着的东西已经隐约发胀，拉下内裤后才发现李硕珉已经有些反应。

“小孩子就是喜欢赌气。” 李硕珉把作势要含进去他的硬物的崔韩率捞起来，“哥还没洗干净，怎么舍得让你吃。”

“韩率帮哥哥洗吧。” 安慰生气的弟弟只有亲吻有效。

崔韩率打开了花洒，热水顺着李硕珉的后颈流下，水流淌过锻炼的颇有成效的胸肌，把形状分割得更加明显。

嘴上说着帮李硕珉洗澡，手却没在好好工作，有一搭没一搭地扬一捧水到李硕珉上半身，再让不听话的手指留连在已经有些立起的乳头。

看得出来弟弟还在生闷气，长而浓密的睫毛耷拉下去，把漂亮的眼睛都遮住，不让自己看他。李硕珉把弟弟乱动的手抓住，轻轻往前一拉让他环住自己的脖子，激起的水花熏的两个人的脸颊睫毛，全都湿漉漉的。

“呀，站过来一点啊，你都没有淋到热水。” 李硕珉最擅长处理赌气的小孩，反客为主质问了起来，“韩率还会生哥的气啊…可是韩率不是也更喜欢胜宽一点不是吗？”

“趁我这个上班族苦兮兮地去工作，你们两个就白天在家偷偷做爱，嗯？” 嗯的同时握着崔韩率侧腰拉向自己，两个代表男性特征的东西在下面蹭到了一起，友好地打起了招呼。

“还用光我最喜欢的水蜜桃味道的润滑剂，嗯？”

“两个小坏蛋私底下坏事都做尽了，到头了还要埋怨我的不是，嗯？” 

李硕珉的手指格外纤长好看，就掐在崔韩率的腰上不断摩挲着，每问一句就用下身去蹭上一下。

“没…” 崔韩率的有字都还没说出口就被一个水淋淋的吻堵住了嘴巴。

“既然嫌我和你做得少了，那韩率说说看，我们接过几次吻？”

三个人交往到同居已经五年的时间，现在来问接吻的次数这种问题未免太刻薄了吧？崔韩率想。

“答错一次，我就亲你一次。”

“哥…”

“叮——！” 李硕珉探出头去轻轻啄了下他的嘴唇，“答错了亲一次。”

“哥不要闹了啦…”

“叮——！” 李硕珉换了一个偏头的方向，又亲了一下崔韩率的左边嘴角，末了还用鼻子蹭了蹭他的鼻头，“又错了喔，再亲一下。”

“唔…” 这次还没等到崔韩率回答嘴巴就又被堵住，牙关被毫不留情地撬开，对方灵巧的舌头马上冲进来攻城陷阵，李硕珉按着他的腰尽可能挤净两个人之间的空隙，贴着他再慢慢轻微地挺动腰肢模仿结合的动作。

李硕珉闪身将崔韩率按在墙壁瓷砖上，再欺身上去，崔韩率被冰凉的瓷砖激到条件反射地往后退，整个人撞进李硕珉怀里。

三个人的声音都格外好听，他尤其喜欢哥哥故意压着嗓子沉下声音来讲话的声音。

比如前戏时候从背后贴过来在耳朵边上低语的这种。

“原来韩率早就准备好了在等我回来啊，” 李硕珉伸手只摸到一片柔软湿润，是清洁扩张过的样子。

浴缸里的水刚刚好放到水位线的下沿，随着开门的声音淋浴室外面传来夫胜宽嘟嘟囔囔不耐烦的声音，“什么嘛，哥你和韩率已经开始了啊。”

“我说怎么冲个澡这么久喔，等的我都要冷死了。”

关掉浴缸的水龙头之后夫胜宽挤到淋浴室的莲蓬头下淋热水，顺便给自己做清理。

清理后穴残留的液体时难免会发出些声音，淋浴室角落里正伏在弟弟身上缓慢挺腰的李硕珉，回头和夫胜宽开起了玩笑，“甜儿连清洗都会叫出声来啊，不是刚刚才释放过吗，这么急着想要哥哥吗？”

“可惜呀，要等等了，” 说着李硕珉加快了耸腰地速度，撞击频率提高，“韩率吃咱俩的醋了…”

“呀！崔韩率你这个兄控！”

“好啊我也要告状，平时就知道欺负我，只有对哥哥才这么软萌喔！” 的确两人平时都是同夫胜宽做的多一些，崔韩率这样乖乖巧巧地被哥哥进入的样子也不常见，咬的嘴唇发红也挡不住呻吟声的溢出。

夫胜宽捧着李硕珉的脸让他扭过头来和他接吻，一个绵长深吻过后只留下分开唇瓣时候啾啾的水声，看样子是打定主意要逗崔韩率，“没想到啊没想到，韩率你这个小醋精，看我和哥哥接吻是不是又翻醋缸了啊？”

“啊…呜…胜宽…讨厌…”

“硕珉哥…哥哥…慢一点…啊…” 崔韩率被顶弄地说不出话，扒着瓷砖断断续续地低声求。

“啊？我讨厌吗？崔韩率讨厌我的话，今天就不要想着能干我了喔。” 用纯情的脸讲着有点色色的话的时候最勾人，夫胜宽关掉花洒蹲下来，李硕珉握着崔韩率的腰朝向夫胜宽的方向，抓着他的两只手反剪在身后不让他抚慰前端，崔韩率硬挺着的性器一跳一跳地拍在夫胜宽的脸颊。

“要我含进去吗？” 夫胜宽用脸颊蹭着崔韩率的性器，“韩率刚刚还说讨厌我。”

“不…不讨厌…胜宽…啊…帮我…”

夫胜宽嘴巴小所以很少整根吞到底，一般都是手口并用的，含着前端吸吮再配合着按摩下面的囊袋，灵活的舌头反复剐蹭前端的小孔打转。

但这次他就只是收好牙齿张开嘴巴，手按在崔韩率结实的大腿上，让崔韩率随着身后的撞击一挺一挺地在他嘴里形成自然的抽插，跪姿的角度让他的性器每一下都戳到夫胜宽的上颚后方的那块软肉，时不时的还会来个意外的深喉，抽出来的时候带着口腔的黏液。

夫胜宽含了一会儿嘴巴酸痛还被深喉到反胃，于是就站起来也换成背对崔韩率的方向，微微弓身，用手握着崔韩率的性器塞进自己的后穴，李硕珉停下动作改成掐着崔韩率的腰让他前后动了起来。

“要…要到了…呜…啊…” 前面被同年亲故紧窄的甬道包裹着，后面被哥哥的硬物不断抽插着，前后夹击的快感让高潮来的更快了些。

崔韩率射之前夫胜宽就从他的性器上退了下来，改成站着用手帮他撸动，一边仰头亲吻他的喉结。高潮中的崔韩率全身肌肉绷紧，夹的李硕珉动不了，只好在弟弟因为快感而高高扬起的脖颈上舔弄亲吻，在他耳边说爱他。

夫胜宽急着把崔韩率推出淋浴室叫他去泡澡，脸上是熟悉的小孩子幸灾乐祸的笑容，“快走快走，” 然后也不关上淋浴室的门，就这样挂上李硕珉的脖子，找到嘴唇用力地亲上一口，发出重重的啵的一声。

“哥哥到我了。” 像是万圣节排队等着发糖的胡闹小孩，终于等到和哥哥爱人亲密接触的时机。

李硕珉偏偏爱惨了他这个样子，勾住溜走的小舌头一番缠绵，刮了下他的鼻头，“你呀。”

用舌头照顾着一侧乳头，舔几圈再横着刮过中间的乳孔，另一只手也不闲着，顺着侧腰摸下去，大力揉捏几下夫胜宽最引以为傲的挺翘的屁股，再挪到半硬着的粉茎上上下撸动。隔了一会儿李硕珉把夫胜宽的性器含进嘴里，沿着沟壑仔细描绘，他很喜欢给夫胜宽口，一边做一边抬眼瞄着夫胜宽被自己弄的逐渐情难自抑的表情，开始仰起头大口喘气，手也忍不住摸着李硕珉的耳朵试图控制他的吞吐。

李硕珉把东西吐出来之后拉起夫胜宽一条腿把他抵在墙角，“哥忍不住了，要进去了哦。” 他本来就硬着，跟崔韩率做了一轮还没射过，尽管如此却仍然有耐心先给夫胜宽舔到硬。

“硕珉哥…哥哥…进来…快进来…”

仍然是正面的姿势，被抬起一条腿的夫胜宽被迫张开穴口，已经被崔韩率操了两轮的甬道松软潮湿，李硕珉进去地顺畅，马上就被层层叠叠的软肉包围，李硕珉已经快到失去理智的点了，便没有平时那么温柔耐心，又深又重的挺腰将粗大的性器送到进无可进的地方，在夫胜宽的呜呜声爆发出来，没有抽出来直接射到他小穴深处，夫胜宽也跟着射了一摊在两个人的小腹上。高潮过后的肌肉抽动带着肠肉又是一阵无序的乱夹，李硕珉紧紧抱着夫胜宽，就着乱夹的肠肉又抽插了一会儿，延长两个人的快感。肠液混着白浊随着最后的抽动流出来淌到大腿上，李硕珉听着夫胜宽在自己耳边带着哭腔喊他的名字，侧过头去亲吻他的小熊软糖的耳朵，鬓角和侧脸。

/  
一晚上被折腾了好几次的夫胜宽捂着屁股爬上了床，李硕珉和崔韩率照例躺在他两侧，被子下面两个人的手都不老实，崔韩率抓着夫胜宽漂亮的手指反复试验十指相扣，李硕珉的手放在夫胜宽的小腹上揉捏着有点儿肉的宝宝肚。

“呀！你们两个！又把我当玩具了是不是，折腾我一晚上了，让我躺一会儿不好嘛。” 一边一个巴掌拍上两只作怪的手。

“我提前说好哦，我屁股痛拜托两位高抬贵手放过我，明天早上要做的话你们两个互相搞谢谢。”

“不过…” 夫胜宽先转向李硕珉那边钻进他怀里抱了抱，又转身抱抱崔韩率，“生日快乐啊，我爱你们。”

“我也是，爱你们，哥生日快乐。“

“我也，一直一直在一起吧。“

“那就拜托不要再问更爱谁的这种蠢话了。“

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 之前我好像跟谁说过我绝对不会写硕宽的...写了的话欢迎来骂我...  
> emmm话真的不能讲太满，写这篇的过程中逐渐get到了218宽的快乐，有点上头  
> 也没准会有后续  
> 话说我真的有知道的人是这种三人生活的状态，讲真我还挺好奇的  
> 虽说三角最稳定，但就算是学生时代三个玩的好的人，也总会有一个人落单，会吃醋吧...


End file.
